The Wall
by Great Gray Owl
Summary: A dry erase wall with a simple question written across the top has been added to the Arts and Crafts cabin. Why is it there? Who's coming up with the questions? And most importantly... What are the campers' answers?
1. Chapter 1

The Wall

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

* * *

Percy stopped in his tracks, staring at the side of the arts and crafts cabin. While not much seemed to have changed at the camp since last summer, the giant dry-erase board was new. What was even stranger was the question, glowing faintly, written across the top:

"What do you wish someone had told you when you first got to Camp Half Blood?"

The answers ranged from practical advice, to sentimental musing, and the hilarious but true. Some were signed, some weren't, and some you could tell who wrote them just by what was said. He smiled slightly as he started reading, trying to assign names to the unsigned ones.

"That making friends Hermes Cabin is essential if you ever want to have any fun. Come on guys, I didn't mean it!"

"Don't piss off Hermes, the god or the cabin. Payback sucks."

Percy thought the first one had to be one of the new Aphrodite girls who'd said that the slightly elfish features looked dorky… and the second was probably Ned Jones, a son of Ares, who had called Hermes a wimp right after he arrived at camp… He'd probably been the first to receive every prank the Hermes cabin has come up with since, and apparently he had no luck when traveling either.

"Don't try sword practice with the Ares kids, they'll kill you… And laugh." Laura Keller, Aphrodite

He nodded, he remembered that fight… Two years ago. She was in the infirmary for the better part of a week and it was over a month before the Ares kids quite laughing about it.

"Keep on Apollo cabin's good side, they can you kill from across camp." Chuck Samuel, Hermes

Chuck… Oh yeah, the kid last year who pulled that prank on the Apollo cabin, even after Conner Stoll told him it was a bad idea to take their bow strings and use them to set up a clothes line to string up their underwear. He pulled it off in record time… Especially since was alone. The Apollo kids weren't impressed though, he'd had to wear armor everywhere for the rest of the summer, and still ended up in the infirmary a couple times for arrows in rather painful places… Percy looked around, and spotted Chuck, still wearing armor and casting nervous glances at the Apollo kids who were still glaring at him.

Percy shook his head, his smile growing wider as he continued reading.

"If you get invited Hermes cabin party, go. If Apollo's cabin invites to one their parties, ditch the Hermes party if you have to, and if the Dionysus kids invite you to their party, ditch both cabins if necessary. They'll understand."

Percy had no clue who wrote that one, but he had to laugh… And agree, all three cabins threw great parties; but even the Apollo kids ditched their party when they got invited to a party thrown by one of Mr. D's kids.

"If the Hermes Cabin and the Apollo Cabin are on the same team for capture the flag, you may want sit out the game if your cabin isn't. There is no telling what they'll be shooting at you." Annabeth Chase, Athena

So that was she always makes sure at least one of them is on her team… Percy thought idly.

"Apollo kids like high places, are never without their bows, have excellent aim, and contrary to popular belief; they can hold a grudge." Henry Kinsly, Aphrodite

Percy raised a brow, wondering what that kid did to make them mad.

"Don't go near the Apollo girls, even if their brothers are on the other side of camp, you'll still end up with an arrow in your ass. And just so you know: that hurts." Mark Andrews, Ares

It was amazing the number of campers that wished they had been warned about the Apollo cabin, they never seemed that bad to him. But then again, he'd been smart enough to figure out not to piss off the group that could kill him without him ever seeing them.

"Don't race the satyrs up the rock wall, it's a good way to get burnt and fall off." Clarisse LaRue, Ares

Percy's brows shot up, he'd never have thought she would admit to that.

"The great friends I'd make, and how much it would hurt when I lost them." Katie Gardner, Demeter

Percy's smile faded a little at that, and had to disagree. He wouldn't have wanted to know how much it was going to hurt; he'd have never made it through if he had.

"Don't litter, you'll end up with slugs in places you never thought they could end up…"

He laughed, that one could have been written by pretty much anyone… Every camper had made that mistake at least once.

"Don't mess with the Hermes girls, their brothers are creatively overprotective." Leon Jones, Athena

Percy winced, he'd seen some the things the Hermes kids had done as pranks to people they liked… He didn't want to think about what they'd do to guys sniffing around their sisters. He almost wondered why there weren't more wishing they had been warned about the Ares kids, but then again, Ares' kids tended to warn off the new kids themselves.

"Leave the Aphrodite boys alone, they'll just break your heart." Leslie Fortuna, Apollo

Percy couldn't help but be pretty sure that one was the reason for at least one of the Aphrodite guys wishing they had been warned about the Apollo cabin.

"That this place is run according to prophecies… I wouldn't have stayed if I'd known that." Cassie McNova, Apollo

Percy frowned slightly there, it seemed odd that one of Apollo's kids would be anti-prophecy. Their dad was the god of prophecy after all. He shrugged; there was really no judging by their parents in some matters.

"Don't get into a prank war with a Hermes kid." Jason Sol, Apollo

Percy had to agree that sounded like a bad idea, but it might be fun to watch someone else do it.

"Make friends in the Hermes cabin, they're the best at what they do and you don't want them to do it to you." Carrie Chill, Hephaestus

It was then that Percy noticed the marker and grinned before adding his own answer to a blank corner.

"The friends you make here will have your back, anywhere, anytime, for pretty much any reason. No matter what you may be facing, and whether or not there's even half a chance you'll survive, they'll be there to back you up. Just don't think that means Capture the Flag will any less vicious if you're on opposing teams." Percy Jackson, Poseidon

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm think of making more chapters here, with other questions. The wall is also going to be a feature at the camp in the other story I'm working on for this genre, as will some of the original characters (and possibly the events) mentioned on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it.

* * *

The wall had a new question, written in the same faintly familiar, glowing handwriting. Percy knew the board was spelled to keep the answers from running when it got wet, but the glow was still something that puzzled him. It seemed rather pointless, but then again, the wall itself was pointless really. The new question was pretty interesting though, so were most of the answers.

"What is the most entertaining moment in Camp Half-Blood history?"

Percy smiled, these should be good. He started thinking about what he'd pick as he read the other camper's favorite moments.

"When Clarisse tried to 'initiate' Percy." Annabeth Chase, Athena

Percy grinned, yeah, that was probably one of his favorites too. Her face had been priceless… Of course, so had Annabeth's…

"The time Joker and Jason tried to frame the Stoll brothers for a prank… And they caught them." Chuck Samuel, Hermes

Percy laughed at that one, wishing he'd seen it. The Stolls did plenty to get themselves in trouble, so framing them probably wouldn't be that hard. Until they found out who did it anyway. With that thought in mind he read the two comments with lines connecting them to that one.

"That was so not funny… We didn't even do anything!" Joe Ko, Hermes

"You gotta admit Joker, it was kinda funny… Painful, but funny." Jason Sol, Apollo

Now Percy really wanted to know what the Stolls did to them…

"The time Chuck pranked the Apollo cabin. Not only was the prank funny, but that's also the only time I've ever seen the entire Hermes cabin turn on one of their own." Henry Kinsly, Aphrodite

There was a line leading to another comment;

"In our defense, the Apollo cabin is scary when they're that mad. Besides, we _all_ warned him not to mess with their bows." Gina Farther, Hermes

Yet another line…

"Unless you want to die of course, if that's the case then by all means…" Leslie Fortuna, Apollo

_Wow_, Percy thought, _they are still really mad. _Maybe it was the fact that he'd never really made them mad but they'd always seemed like the sort to forgive and forget to him.

"The time I managed to convince Travis and Conner that Joker and Jason tried to frame them. Sure, the Stolls made me pay for it, but it was worth it." Cassie McNova, Apollo

Percy's brows went up, and he had to wonder if that counted as Cassie pranking the Stolls, or pranking Jason and 'Joker'? And why was this guy called Joker?

"Throwing Percy and Annabeth in the lake." Nico DiAngelo, Hades

Percy shook his head, of course Nico would find that funny…

"When the Stolls stole Jackson's clothes while he was in the shower and he was stuck in there three hours before he managed to get Nico to get him some more out of his cabin." Mark Andrews, Ares

Percy frowned at that one, it hadn't been funny, Nico had laughed his ass off and was still teasing him over it. Not to mention, it was hardly history. That happened last week. He was still plotting his revenge, luckily he had Annabeth on his side, and even Nico had agreed that they should not be allowed to get away with it. Too bad Thalia wasn't around at the moment; she'd have been a great asset. With that in mind, he decided what moment he would put on the board.

"When saved by butt by distracting Mr. D with talk about Mythomagic, not only life saving, but priceless to watch. Just don't Mr. D 'wine dude' unless you want to find out what it's like to _be_ a wine." Percy Jackson, Poseidon

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but whatever. I hope you liked it. I'll start working on the next chapter when I have time. I'm currently trying to think of a name for another Percy Jackson fic that is almost ready to have the first chapter posted, so hopefully I'll have that up too soon. Once I have a name for it… Stupid story names, I stink at naming stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Sorry, Rick Riordan still isn't selling as far as I know, and even if he was I'm broke and couldn't buy it.

* * *

Hermes grinned, "I told you this wall would be a good way to find out what our kids were thinking." He said to the other gods gathered and studying his brilliant idea.

"Yeah. But the question was my idea." Apollo stated, looking for the things his kids had written. "Hey! I am not stalkerish! Protective yeah, but not stalkerish!" He exclaimed.

"And since when am I depressed and obsessive?" Hermes asked.

"I don't think this wall was such a good idea, some of these comments are pissing me off…" Ares added, "I do _not_ need anger management…" he muttered.

"Maybe giving them carte blanch to vent what they really about us wasn't such a great idea Apollo…" Athena added, frowning.

Aphrodite nodded, "They do seem to feel rather strongly…"

Dionysus snickered, "Now you know what I go through…"

Demeter shook her head, "I'm sure they just need more whole grains…"

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "I think it was a great idea."

"You would."

They reread the question Apollo had written on the wall a week before, wondering if it was such a good idea to let him pick one. But the deed was done, and since they asked it would hardly be fair to blast the campers for answering.

"What do you really think about your godly parent?"

Asking that probably fell under the heading of 'worst ideas ever', somewhere behind letting Apollo visit Japan or leaving valuable artifacts unattended around Hermes. The answers were certainly interesting though.

"He could use some lessons in anger management..." Mark Andrews, Ares

There was a line between that one and another comment from one of Hermes' kids…

"That kind of applies to all of them Mark, not to mention all of you." Gina Farther, Hermes

"I'm blasting your brat, Hermes." Ares declared.

"Hey! I like that brat, she speaks her mind." Hermes objected.

"It's going to get her killed." Dionysus commented, Apollo nodded his agreement as they kept reading.

"Depressed and obsessive." Louis Gates, Hermes

"Hmph." Hermes scowled, ignoring the fact that the others suddenly anything but him interesting.

"I think I'll census of my cabin…" Annabeth Chase, Athena

"That's my girl." Athena said proudly, the others rolled their eyes.

"Good plan Annabeth." Katie Gardener, Demeter

There were several other comments from cabin counselors also agreeing with her.

"Apollo cabin poll results: 7 think he's awesome but his haikus are terrible, 18 feel that his over protectiveness borders on stalking, 3 think he's purely awesome and the terrible haikus are intentional attempts to make people laugh, 4 actually like his haikus, 9 are certain his obsession with the sun car is unhealthy, 1 thinks Artemis is cooler, 6 wonder why he never seems to remember to look into his own future, 10 wonder if he ever regretted cursing Cassandra (the one from Troy, not our sister) and 3 refused to comment on any of it." Jason Sol, Apollo

"That adds up to more kids than I actually have here…" Apollo said frowning thoughtfully.

"I think some of the opinions double up." Hermes said 'helpfully', receiving a glare from Apollo for his trouble.

"Athena cabin poll results: 9 want to know why she turned Arachne into something poisonous, 5 think challenging Aphrodite and Hera in a beauty contest was a little foolish, 6 think not helping Cassandra was a bit cruel, 12 think wisdom beats out strength, and 5 refused to comment." Leon Jones, Athena

Athena shot a glare at Ares, who was laughing.

"Poseidon cabin poll results: 2 votes that he's pretty cool, 1 vote that turning my new stepfather into an actual blowfish for two hours was not funny, and Triton says that just because he doesn't come to camp and doesn't live in the cabin is not a good enough reason for him not to get a vote." Percy Jackson, Poseidon

Poseidon shrugged, "I thought it was funny…"

"It was funny, Peter just has no sense of humor." Dionysus assured him.

"Hades cabin poll results: 1 vote that he's mostly pretty cool, and 1 vote that he can be a pain when he wants to be." Nico DiAngelo

Poseidon chuckled, greatly cheered up by that. "What till we show Hades that one…"

Demeter smiled, "He'll hate it." She said happily.

"Dionysus Cabin: Like we're going to say anything other than that he's awesome. He lives here!" Pollux, Dionysus

"See, my kids are properly respectful." Dionysus boasted.

"Yeah, cause they're scared you'll disintegrate them." Apollo muttered.

"Ares cabin results: We all agree we should pound Annabeth for making us take a vote, 4 people agree that Ares could probably do with some anger management classes, the rest of us think he's fine since he didn't blast those four, 9 of the guys said that Ares had good taste in women, most of the girls then pounded them for the comment that followed it, all except 3 of us would love to drive his bike, all but 2 of us think that he would kill us we tried. 1 person refused to comment on any of it and since we're all still alive we can conclude that we don't need anger management either." Clarisse LaRue, Ares

There was several moment of silence, "Definitely your kids Ares." Hermes commented.

"Yup." Ares said proudly.

"Demeter results: three words; we aren't starving." Mary Keller, Demeter

"Well, that was to the point." Aphrodite said smugly.

"At least they had nothing bad to say." Demeter pointed out.

"Aphrodite Cabin Poll Results: 14 wish they knew what make up Mother uses, 5 think she should have promised Paris someone who wasn't married, 8 think she could do better than Ares, 14 think she deserved her win in the beauty contest, and 5 said they weren't getting involved." Henry Kinsly, Aphrodite

Aphrodite looked furious, "Only eight of my children think I deserved that win?"

Athena smirked, "See, even your children think you aren't the most beautiful…"

Ares looked as furious as Aphrodite, "What do they mean she could do better?"

"Was Chiron doing a lesson on Troy last week or something?" Apollo asked irritably.

"Hermes: General consensus seems to be that he's totally awesome, but seems depressed since the whole Luke thing." Chuck Samuels, Hermes

Hermes frowned, "I do not seem depressed… Do I?"

"Oh look at the time! Gotta go Hermes!" Apollo said, vanishing on the spot.

"Me too… You know, lots of romances to deal with." Aphrodite said, following Apollo's lead.

"I better go make sure Triton isn't plotting his brother's demise…" Poseidon said as he took his leave.

Demeter smiled, "You know dear, I only Persephone for a few months out of the year…" having said that she vanished.

Athena simply sighed and left without a word, leaving Hermes alone with Ares and Dionysus.

"Yeah, you seem depressed." Ares said before he left. Dionysus nodded before walking off towards the big house.

Hermes sighed, turning back to the board. "Better get this to Zeus…" he muttered. With a snap of his fingers the board was cleared and a piece of paper appeared in his hand. After a few moments thought he snapped again and a new question appeared.

* * *

Author's Note: There, a nice long chapter to make up for the extra short one last time.

Oh, and I posted the other I mentioned that I was working on. The prologue and first two chapters are up and there is a poll on my profile pertaining to that story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Who? Me? Sorry, wrong girl…

* * *

Hermes eyed the wall between glances around to make sure Apollo wasn't in the vicinity… Maybe his plan to convince his kids that he wasn't depressed hadn't been the best. It had been hilarious though, at least until Apollo found out. Maybe video-taping him getting a lesson in haiku writing from his kids was kind of mean… And maybe Hermes should have stopped his kids from selling it to the other campers… But he was the god of profit and they did make a killing.

The downside was that now he'd have to deal with Apollo's temper for who knew how long, and since he hadn't really much thought into that last question, it was a coin toss as to whether or not Zeus would be satisfied with the answers.

"Which cabin is your favorite to team up with for capture the flag?"

Really not his best work, but he'd been distracted by the 'obsessed and depressed' comments. Oh well, at least some of the answers were decent.

"Athena, they always win." Percy Jackson, Poseidon

Hermes smirked, not believing for a moment that was the only reason.

"Ares, then I don't have to worry about what Clarisse will do to me if my team wins." Chris Rodriguez, Hermes

Hermes still worried about that boy sometimes…

"Hades, skeletal warriors rock." Mark Andrews, Ares

Smartest thing he'd seen from that kid to date…

"Poseidon, not only is Percy invulnerable and always in there; but this week Triton is staying in there too for some reason. That team is going to be unbeatable." Leon Jones, Athena

Hermes shook his head, Triton was going to great lengths to irritate Percy. After Poseidon told him he could kill his little brother just because he wasn't given a vote in a poll Triton had decided to make sure that Percy couldn't exclude him next time… He was also taking the chance to torture the half-blood.

"Apollo, at least then we don't end up with arrows in our armor." Conner Stoll, Hermes

Good to know how long Conner could hold a grudge...

"Hermes, they may not capture the flag often, but it usually ends up in their possession." Cassie McNova, Apollo

There was a line connecting that one to the next one;

"True, I've seen Travis and Conner sell the flag back to the winning team before the game several times. I don't know why they bother to steal it if they're just going to give it back." Gina Farther, Hermes

Another line…

"We don't give it back, we sell it back. And that is a valuable source of income for our cabin Gina." Travis Stoll, Hermes.

Hermes raised a brow, weren't there rules against that? He didn't know whether to be proud of their ingenuity, or concerned that he might have fathered the next generation of major crime bosses with those two.

"Poseidon. Hello? Invulnerable guy! Oh, and Travis, give us the flag back before I tell Clarisse about all those times you made Chris buy it back for her." Annabeth Chase, Athena

Hermes sighed, and read the comment with the line attaching it Annabeth's.

"You just did." Chuck Samuels, Hermes

He briefly considered whether or not he should help Chuck with the Apollo cabin, but decided that Chuck could probably handle it on his own. Might get him some better armor though. With that thought in mind he read the last comment connected to those two.

"She didn't say how they make him buy it back…" Leslie Fortuna, Apollo

That was true, and Hermes decided he probably should talk to them about that, but then again, Chris did agree to give them a ride to the store… He had to have known he'd end up as a getaway driver. He did know his brothers right?

"Apollo, it's about the only time Cassie will see me, and not try to kill me for stealing her hairpins to use as lock picks… Again." Joe Ko, Hermes

"That boy is hopeless."

The voice made Hermes jump, "Aphrodite! What are you doing here?" he asked, looking around to make sure Apollo hadn't snuck up on him too.

Aphrodite smiled, "I was just giving my girls some beauty tips, they did ask after all." She explained. "Hiding from Apollo?"

"What would make you say that?"

"I saw the tape." Aphrodite smiled, "I must say he was overdue."

"I heard that!"

Hermes jumped and spun back towards the cabin, finding Apollo sitting on top of it for some reason. "What are you doing up there?"

"Well, I planned on shooting you with this nice pointy arrow… But first you wouldn't turn around, and then Aphrodite showed up." Apollo explained, putting away his arrow and his bow before jumping down.

Hermes glared at his brother, but whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Aphrodite.

"May I pick the next question Hermes?" She asked, when he hesitated she frowned, "You let Apollo pick one."

"And look where that got me…"

"Please? Fair is fair."

"Oh alright," Hermes gave in; he wiped the board then pointed the brand new scroll of responses at her. "Just remember this is supposed to be fun for the kids too."

* * *

Author's Note: This story gets a lot of hits… It kind of boggles the mind. And there was kind of a lot of conversation at the end of this one… But it was fun to write, which is all that matters right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer**: _Sorry, still broke._

* * *

"What's stopping you from being with the one you want to be with?"

Hermes stared at question, deciding in that moment never again to let another one of the gods ask a question.

Really, no-one other than Aphrodite wanted to know about the kids love lives! In fact, some of the gods took

great pains to not know about their kids love lives, he and Apollo among them. And he'd just managed to get back

on Apollo's good side too, he thought irritably. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now, might as well see

what the kids had to say…

"Two words: she hates me." Joe Ko, Hermes

There was a line from that one to another comment;

"That's three words moron." Cassie McNova, Apollo

Hermes had to chuckle, even though several of his kids were completely hopeless in the romance department… At

least this one was noticed by his crush, and she wasn't threatening his life like what happened to so many of

his other kids. A far off shout made him think he might have been a bit hasty in assuming that…

"His brothers…" Annabeth Chase, Athena

"My brothers." Percy Jackson, Poseidon

Well, Hermes kind of saw that one coming. Triton or Tyson, or both of them, were with Percy pretty much

constantly. One out of affection and something bordering on hero-worship, the other trying to make Percy mad

enough to start a fight. Either way it pretty much killed any chance of romance.

"She's playing hard to get." Travis Stoll, Hermes

There was a line between that answer and a comment;

"I'm not sure she's playing hard to get… She might just not be interested." Chuck Samuels, Hermes

And a second line…

"Shut up Chuck, or we'll stop lying to the Apollo cabin about where you are. That having been said… Katie,

would you just agree to go to the fireworks with him already? He's impossible to live with like this!" Conner

Stoll, Hermes

Ah, so that was why Travis was shouting threats at his brothers through the locked cabin door.

"Who says anything's stopping me? That's one of the perks of dating the toughest girl in camp. P.S. She's not

playing hard to get Travis, she really doesn't like you." Chris Rodriguez, Hermes

Hermes smiled slightly; maybe that kid did know what he was doing after all. That last bit was kind of mean

though, maybe Ares' girl was rubbing off on him. Then again, Travis did tend to make him play getaway driver…

"This other guy she's unofficially dating but won't admit that she's unofficially dating." Will Solace, Apollo

Who'd have thought an Apollo kid would back off over an 'unofficial' and unacknowledged relationship. Maybe

some of the brats were ok, and he made a mental note never to let Apollo hear him call his kids brats… The god

of light tended to be touchy about that stuff sometimes.

"Fine, but he'd better not try any stupid pranks during the show." Katie Gardener, Demeter

Hermes was surprised, Travis actually got his date? He felt guilty for think that almost immediately but

still… Travis got his date? He shook his head and transferred the answers to a scroll, he had an idea for the

next question. But it would probably be best if he cleared it with Zeus first. There were some questions the

King of the Skies probably didn't want answered. Apollo's question proved that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Seriously, I thought I'd have more ideas for this. Oh well. I may do more, but I m trying to get back into writing real stories so this will be a last resort for my writers block._


End file.
